Carter and Abby missing
by HeavensGirlyAngel
Summary: LoL I suck at titles. Just read please. And also, I'm really really sorry if this posts twice without the chap. I had problems the first time I did it.
1. Preview

Carter's stomach went in circles. Ugh, why do I feel so awful? He couldn't have done too much to me in just a short period of time. It was only about ten minutes, he said to himself glaring at the clock. He tried to move around, but couldn't. The ropes were seeking into his skin. Then, he got a burst of energy. He bashed into the ropes, hoping he could loosen them. But it was no use. He winced through the pain of the ropes cutting through his skin. Please help me, he silently prayed to himself.  
  
Abby twisted her hand once more. It was no use, though. She felt so tired. The ropes weren't too tight, she didn't think. It was just the fact that she had an awful headache since that man knocked her out and it didn't help that she was sick, either. She felt helpless. Then, she got a wave of nausea. Ugh, not again. I've already been through this drill. She said to herself. Then she felt more. A piercing pain went through her whole body. Everything went black. She couldn't move or speak.. 


	2. Chaptar one: Time of death 2:38

Fifty six year old male got into a car crash with a drunk driver," A paramedic said as she wheeled in a gurney with a slightly over weight man on it.  
  
"On my count; one, two, three," Carter said and shoved the man onto a bed.  
  
"Get a blood gas and start another IV," He ordered.  
  
He looked out the window and saw a women, appeared to be older like him, maybe his wife.  
  
"I'll go explain," Chen Mi said then left.  
  
Just a moment after she disappeared behind the doors, leading what Carter guessed to be his wife to the waiting room, alarms started beeping and going off.  
  
"He's crashing! Shock it to 200 and someone get Chen back in here and ask the women she's with if he has a DNR," John told a new nurse.  
  
"Clear," Elizabeth said and shocked him.  
  
"Sinus tact. Okay, give him another round of eppy."  
  
Just then, he saw Chen with the women, but she had stopped crying. "Got this, Pratt? If you need me, go get me," Carter said then left.  
  
"Hi, are you his wife or family member?" He said when he got outside to the women.  
  
"Ye-yes, I'm his sister. We live together. Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.  
  
"Well, he has slim chances. I'm sorry. Do you know if he has a DNR?" He replied.  
  
"No, we never talked about that stuff. I don't think he even thought about it."  
  
"Carter, he's crashing!" Pratt yelled.  
  
"What happened?" Carter burst through the doors.  
  
"His pulse ox is down," The new nurse told him.  
  
"Got it, bag him," He told her.  
  
"Bag him?" The nurse said, confused.  
  
"Yeah…."   
  
Then, before he could explain to the nurse, another alarm started beeping.  
  
"That's it, shock to 100!" He demanded.  
  
"Clear," Chen said.  
  
45 minutes later, they were still shocking him.  
  
"We'll never get him back. I'm calling it. Time of death, 2:38," Chen announced. 


	3. Chap two: Go home

Note:  
  
I'm just now starting to get the hang of this. This is my first ER fan fic so please be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or the show. I will create my own in the next few chapters, though.  
  
Thanks and enjoy! *******************************************************  
  
"Sir, please calm down," Abby said. "I'm going to lose my job if I don't get out here right now!" He panicked. "Sir! Please just let me exam you!" Abby responded. There was a long pause. "Listen, if I don't leave right now, I will lose my job. If I lose my job, I won't have a way to earn any money. And then I'll starve to death. So please, just let me go and I will come back tonight after my shift," He calmly said. Abby sighed. "So you do not want an exam?" She asked. "No, I do not," He answered. "Then you'll have to sign this," Abby handed him her chart with a different piece of paper on it. "It's what you have to sign when you refuse you want an exam." He signed it with a pen out of his shirt pocket and then put it back in his shirt pocket. "Thank you," He told Abby, then got up and left.  
  
Once he left, Abby looked over her shoulder to make sure he did so and he did, of course. Abby closed the blinds and threw herself on the table. She felt sick to her stomach, for some reason all of a sudden. It was before she came in so she knew it wasn't any patients she saw, the patient she just saw was the only one that had been actually talking to her, everyone else was a trauma. Once she felt okay after closing her eyes for about five minutes in the exam room, she slowly went to the lounge. Once she got in the lounge, she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Before she could drink it, she felt her cramps coming back, only worse this time.  
  
She sat down, gripping her coffee mug, hoping they would pass. "Hey," Carter said to Abby when he burst into the lounge. But Abby was trying to hard to make herself feel better to speak. "You okay?" He asked when he saw a pale Abby, leaning up with her arms leaning on her stomach. Then she felt stable enough to speak. Besides, she should answer Carter's question to be polite. "I think so. I was just seeing a patient and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach when he left," Abby choked out. "Well, we're not busy here, you should go home," John told her. "Oh no, I'll be fine in a few minutes. Plus, you guys need me. I'm covering for Meleek," She said. "When's your shift over?" Carter questioned while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Then Abby really felt like she was going to throw up again. "Hey, you're sick. Go home," Carter told her once he noticed. Once she felt like she could move and speak without throwing up, she did. "Oh, no. I'll be fine. I'm probably just having my period early," She joked. "Hey, you can't just hide out in here all day. You won't get any work done if you're throwing up the whole time and feeling awful so you should just go home and at least feel a little better by getting rest," He fought. Abby was finally starting to break down. She truly really did want to go home. She didn't want Carter to see her throw up all over the floor but if she got up and walked, that's exactly what he would see. "Honestly, Carter, I don't think I can get home without throwing up if I move," She admitted finally. "Want me to take you home?" He offered. "Um." Abby truly did. And after all, this was her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry to say this, but can you?" "Sure, I'll get my Jeep pulled up and I'll help you walk out once I do. I'll be back in a few minutes," He said then poured his coffee down the sink. 


	4. Chap three: The blue car

A.N: I apologize for the short chaps. They look longer in word. I'll try to make them longer. :p And I'm also really sorry if the story is sorta confusing right now. :p Oh and also, I know I'm supposed to start a new line for every time someone talks, and I thought I did, but it didn't show up on the site.. And, also, thanks for all the reviews! Especially ERCarbyLova. ;) Okay, here ya go.  
  
Once Abby was home and in bed, Carter got a page. It was the ER. Great. Just great. He sighed then noticed Abby was asleep already. He searched the room for a pen and paper. He saw a note card and a pencil laying on the night stand.  
  
"Abby,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I left and I'm really sorry about this, but I have to go back to the ER. I'm sorry. I'll be home tonight. I promise that.  
  
I love you, John"  
  
He jotted the little message down and put it on the night stand and left.  
  
When he was in the parking lot, he noticed a small blue car next to his. It seemed perfectly normal; after all it wasn't illegal to park next to someone. He thought nothing of it. He got in his Jeep and started it. The engine revved. He glanced back at the blue car for a second and noticed that someone was staring at him. Once the person saw that Carter saw him staring, he looked away to a nearby tree. Okay, so he's looking at you. Big deal. You were looking at him too, Carter said to himself. He snapped out of his day dream and out his Jeep in reverse so he could get out of the parking space.  
  
Half way back to the hospital, he noticed that the exact same car was behind him. Was he being fallowed? No, he couldn't be. Could he? Then, he saw a traffic jam up ahead. Oh no. He heard the sound of his beeper. He cursed under his breath and started dialing the hospital on his cell phone as he waited for the traffic jam to clear.  
  
"Hello?" Randy answered.  
  
"Hey, this is John. I'm in a traffic jam and I can't get out of it. I'll try to be there soon," He explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Dr. Weaver," Randy said then hung up.  
  
About an hour later, he was out of the traffic jam. But then, when he got up to 30 mph, he slowed down and the Jeep shut off. He gritted his teeth together in anger, wondering why the Jeep stalled. Then, he saw a flashing light. He had ran out of gas. He threw his bag that was on the seat next to him onto the floor in frustration. He sighed then picked it back up. He grabbed his cell phone out of it and began dialing information. But, there was no signal. This was weird. Even know it was raining, he should still have a signal for his cell. He looked over his shoulder for some sign of a car that could help him. He saw something, but he wasn't sure if it was a car or not. He decided to go see. He opened the door and slammed it. When he got up to the car, he noticed it was the same one that was behind him at the apartment. So it WAS fallowing him. But, why?  
  
"Hey, I'm John Carter. I'm out of gas and I was---" He was cut short. The man ran up to him and threw him down on the cement.  
  
"Help! Somebody, help! Please!!" He screamed.  
  
But it was no use. There was no body in sight.  
  
Carter tried to punch the man, but got a even harder punch in return to his noise. The pain rose up and down his body. Suddenly, everything went black. That was the last thing he remembered.. 


	5. Chap four: Julie Blooming

Abby woke up to her mouth dry. When was the last time she drank something?  
  
She felt a little dizzy, but her stomach was settled a little, but it did still ache. She got up and saw that there was a note on her night stand. It was the one Carter wrote her. She read it and put it back on the night stand. She went to the kitchen, but then suddenly started to feel a little light headed. She gripped the handle of her refrigerator, catching her breath. She threw herself to the cabinet and opened it. She took a glass out of it and poured it with ice with her ice maker. Then, she poured water into the glass. She took a long, deep drink. She wondered when Carter would be back. She missed him.  
  
She sat down at the kitchen table, trying to decide if she should eat something or not. Maybe some soup. But, did she buy any? She normally wasn't the soup type. She got tired of it easy. But when she was sick, that and crackers were normally the only things she could keep down for more than a few hours. She didn't feel like getting up, even know she knew she should look, seeing that she hadn't ate anything since yesterday morning.  
  
She finally did get up to look. No soup. But there were some crackers. She grabbed the box of them and went to sit down on her living room sofa.  
  
She opened the pack of crackers and realized they were very old. What was she doing keeping these old crackers? She got up again and threw them away. Maybe later, if she felt better she would go and get some more. She decided to go to sleep again, since she was still a little tired.  
  
Carter woke up in a weird place. Where was he? Everything was black. He could hardly remember anything. His head ached. Then, things started to fall into place. The blue car. it was fallowing him.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it wasn't John Carter," Said a dark, strange, deep voice he didn't think he had ever heard before.  
  
"Who are you?" He gasped out.  
  
"Scream and I'll kill you. I swear I will. I'm not scared to," He threatened.  
  
"I promise I won't. Now it's time for you to answer my question. Who are you?" He asked again.  
  
He was getting scared. This guy was creepy.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you my name. That would be cheating, now, wouldn't it be? But call me 'X' for now," He chuckled.  
  
Did he think this was a game? That Carter's life was at stake was just some useless thing, like killing a fly. His life was in this man's hands. Wait, kidnappers do realize all those things. They just don't care.  
  
"Look, please, what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want money," The man laughed.  
  
"That's no problem. Just let me go and I'll get it for you. Please. I'm begging you. I have a girlfriend," He begged, referring to Abby as the girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, I have a wife and two kids and I could go to jail," The man's tone sounded like he was getting angry.  
  
"Then you know what it's like. Please. Let me go for them. Or at least make me a call, I'll get you the money and I promise I won't call the police. It'll just be something we'll forget in time."  
  
"Hmm. Tell you what. What's your girlfriend's name?" The kidnapper questioned, uneasy.  
  
Carter didn't know if he should tell him. What if this man would leave Carter or worse, get someone else to go after Abby and kill her? No, they wanted money. Kidnap her, too. Abby was tough, she wouldn't give them anything. She would probably get killed if she got kidnapped.  
  
"Julie." He made up.  
  
"That's pretty. Like, Jewels?"  
  
"Yes. Except she hates to be called that."  
  
Carter was playing along very well. He was pretty good at lying. But, did the man buy it?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she doesn't believe in nick names," Carter chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, tell you what. I'm going to find out more about this girl. What's her last name?"  
  
"Blooming."  
  
Blooming? What kind of name was that?! Oh, well, it'll work.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find out more about this girl. Goodbye," The man laughed an evil laugh but before he left, he took a roll of duct tape and taped it around Carter's lips to gag him.  
  
Carter gulped hard. He tried to adjust the ropes that were on his hands and legs that felt like they were cutting through his skin. He was so uncomfortable. There was no use even moving. How tight were these ropes? If the man used knots then it couldn't be too awfully bad to get off. He'd need his strength.. 


End file.
